Stupid Little Thing
by dOn't.PlAy.Me
Summary: A little floating heart changes everything.
1. The new girl ? Jealousy ?

**Disclaimer. I do not own MA. =)**

Elena and Lay went to the market when they passed by.

An old called them

"Young ladies!" she called on.

"uh?" They responsed and walked by.

"Can you have this two heart?" she asked.

"Wh..y?" Elena asked.

"Cause I got sold out today and I'm very happy to share this two floating hearts to you" she explained.

"Uh.." Lay sighed and got them on hands.

"Why don't they float?" Elena asked.

"Because, it'll only float if you get inlove" the old lady said.

"Well, got to go!" the old lady smiled and left.

"What the heck was that?" Lay said.

"I dunno ?" Elena wondered.

"Oh wells, get the other one we'll try it" Lay grinned.

"uh.."

They went to the park nearby.

"Uh..? How do we exactly try it?" Elena asked.

"When we get inlove..." Lay smirked. "I really wanted this thing to float"

Lay took a deep breath.

"Uh...?"

"AHA! Think of someone who's very dear to you..." Lay instructed and started to think too.

'Someone who's very dear to me huh...? My parents' Elena thought and said, "My parents?"

"Nah." Lay sighed.

'Someone very dear to me...' Elena thought.. 'Zick..?'

"WTFUDGE?!" Elena shouted.

"What happened?" Lay asked.

"I dunno someone popped in my head instantly.. Ugh." Elena answered.

"Let me guess?" Lay winked.

"I'll give you a credit" Elena pouted.

"Zick..?" Lay continued to wink.

"Uh.. Yeah?" Elena sighed.

"Don't you feel something weird for him?" Lay asked.

"Uh.. Nothing weird.. Why?" Elena answered.

"It's him."

"Oh no, no, no! Not my best friend" Elena shouted.

"Hey don't shout at me! Shout at your heart" Lay laughed.

"..." Elena cooled down.

"Hey both" two guys greeted.

"Uh.. Hey.." Elena sighed.

"Pfftt" Lay laughed.

"What happened here?" Zick asked.

"N-nothing" Elena sighed.

"Yeah!" Lay continued to laugh.

"You two are weird." Teddy smiled.

"Well, I guess we better get going Let's go Elena" Zick said.

"We'll leaving you both." Elena smiled or grinned.

'Darn YOu!!' Lay thought.

"We better get going too huh?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah." Lay smiled.

Elena's side.

"Zick?" Elena asked.

"Yeah?" Zick answered.

"What do you think about love huh?" she asked.

"What?" Zick raised one eyebrow.

"Uh I mean I better get going thanks for dropping by!" Elena smiled and ran away.

"Okay. I am really getting to know their hidding somthing" Zick grinned, "HM..?"

Lay's side.

"Teddy..?" Lay started as they walk.

"Yes?" Teddy responsed.

"What will happen if you encounter the word love huh?" Lay asked.

"What do you mean?" Teddy asked.

"Because every person says 'Love is Everything'" Lay wondered.

'No love is you' Teddy thought and smiled.

"Eh? What? Is something on my face?" Lay asked.

"Nothing." Teddy said and stopped infront of their house.

"See you tomorrow, Teddy" Lay said, "Thanks for walking me home!"

"Bye!" Teddy shouted and left.

"...?" Lay asked her self, "Oh well"

At school tomorrow.

"Hey Elena!" Lay said.

"HAII LAY!!" Elena said.

"What happened to you huh?" Lay pouted.

"Feeling very different from before huh?" Lay teased.

"about?" Elena smirked.

"You know who..." Lay grinned.

"HEY!" Elena shouted.

"UGH! Give that back!" they heard someone shouting from outside.

"That's-" Lay said.

"Why exactly is he running after that diff. section girl?" Elena smirked.

"Her name is Mei" Lay answered,

"I'm telling you, he better get away from him or I'll-" Elena rage obvserving them running.

"Tweeettt Tweett I think someone's jealous!" Lay said.

"And what's that?!" Elena pointed. "That's Teddy right? Why exactly is walking with the other section girl named Anne huh?"

"Pfft." Lay walked out. "That guy is so!"

Teddy saw her.

"I'm telling you freaking girl, go away Zick or I'll promise I'll kill you" Elena smirked and hid her self.

Zick viewed at her seeing her smirk.

"I think he saw me" Elena sighed.

"THOSE GUYS ARE SO ANNOYING!" Lay shouted.

"You said it alright!" Elena sighed.

"Okay chill out. Don't burn in jealousy." another friend came, Alison.

"Oh hey." Elena manage to say.

Bell rings...

"Class, there is a section changed that happen. And two other student from the lower section manage to get here, so we present your new classmates, Mei and Anne" Mrs. Swift said and there came two cute little girls that came in.

Mei: A slight chinese girl that has long straight hair.

"Hai everyone hi Zick-kun" she said.

Anne: A long haired girl that has curly edge.

"HELLO TEDDY!!!" She shouted.

"Ok. Damn." Elena said nodding.

"huh? Do you know her?" Zick asked.

"Nope." Elena said and turned to the other side.

"What's wrong with you?" Zick asked.

"Uh.. Nothing?" Elena smiled. "Just don't mind me. And, I'll be with Lay for a while"

"Ms. Elena!" Mrs. Swift tuned up.

"Uh yes?" Elena answered.

"Please move backward, Ms. Mei will gonna seat there." she said.

"Stealer" Elena smirked and moved backward. Zick manage to hear this.

"What's the problem Zick-kun?" Mei asked while sitting beside him.

"Nothing" Zick answered.

"Welcome to the group Elena" Lay said.

"..." Elena didn't responsed. Lay saw Elena tearing up.

David saw this and shouted, "Mrs. Swift someone's crying"

"Err- I'm not I just got something in my eye!" Elena said whipping it.

"So why are you here Lay? Aren't you suppose-"

"The new girl 'Anne' was sitting on it. Beside.. Teddy." Lay smirked.

"Oh... "Elena said.

Recess...

"Finally!" Zick stood up.

"Let's go Zick!" Teddy shouted.

"YEAH LET'S GO!" Both girl said, Mei and Anne.

Elena and Lay smirked when she saw Mei clinging on Zick's arm. And Zick and Teddy didn't noticed Elena and Lay staring at them.

"This is stupid!" Elena shouted and ran away.

"Elena!" Lay said.

"We better leave her alone for a while" Alison said.

"Yeah" Lay agreed.

Elena's side.

She was hidding behind the bushes.

"This is stupid why am I crying here huh?" Elena asked and tried to stop but the picture of the clining thing was flashing.

"This is SO stupid" Elena cried.

"Cheer up" she heard.

"Yeah." someone followed. She lightened up.

"How'd you guys know where I am?" Elena stood up.

"You won't stop here and stare at them would you?" Lay said.

"If you really like him tell him" Alison winked.

"Your right!" Elena said.

"But-"

*Kring

"Dang." They sighed and ran through the class.

They we're late.

The door knob opened.

"Sorry we're late Mrs. Swift" Lay smiled.

"Yeah." Alison smiled too.

Elena nodded. And walked.

"Elena," Mrs. Swift started.

"Yes Ma'am?" she replied.

"Turn around" Mrs. Swift said.

She turn around.

"What happened to your eye?! Did you cry?" Mrs. Swift said.

"Uh.." Elena sighed thinking of an excuse.

"Nope" she continued.

"I'm sorry Ma'am"

To be continued


	2. The truth

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MA =)**

After the class...

"Uh.. Elena?" someone said.

"Zzz,,,? wazuuh?" She mumbled.

"Uh..? Wake up?" he said.

Elena opened her eyelids.

"EEEK!" Elena shouted. "I fell asleep?"

"Yeah." Zick winked.

"Oh.. NO!" Elena said.

"It's okay I fell asleep at discussion sometimes" Zick smiled.

"I love you." Elena smiled.

"What?" Zick raised one eyebrow.

"I meant I love little cute thingies!" Elena smiled blushing.

"Uh.. okay.. Let's go?" Zick said shocked.

"Okies!" Elena smiled.

Outside the classroom...

"So let's go?" Mei popped out from nowhere.

"What do you want?" Elena smirked.

"No what do YOU want. Who are you anyway?" Mei smirked.

"Back off" Elena said.

Mei pushed her and she slipped.

"Let's go..." Mei smiled at Zick who was looking at his fallen friend.

"Elena..." Zick sighed.

Lay and Alison passed by.

"Ah Elena yoourr finaly awake!" Alison smiled.

"What are you doing sitting on the floor" Lay asked and raised one eyebrow.

"..." Elena didn't responsed yet she was staring at Zick and this 'Mei' girl.

"Stupid me, I should have known." Elena nodded and a tear dropped from her teary eyes. "Now I know..." she smiled a bit while crying. She closed her eyes.

"That Zick..." Lay was raging in Fires.

"Ima go home.." Elena smiled a bit.

"Huh?" Alison smirked she was trying to help Elena stand up but, she just didn't

"Alone.." she said. And walked out.

Elena was walking the way home...

She heard a song from the radio... and sang along..

"I'm not a princess... This ain't fairy tale... I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet, Lead her up the stairway.. This ain't Hollywood. This is a small town. I was a dreamer before you went and let me down..." she nodded.

"This is crazy.." Elena said wipping her tears and walked her way home.

At her room...

She gazed into the sky... wondering...

"This is stupid..." Elena mumbled.

"I really got to tell him the truth."

"Hey cut it out" she heard Zick shouting below.

"Zick.." she sighed and give a sad smile. ,"

"Oh Hi Elena!" Zick waved. He was practicing.

Elena smirked and closed her eyes.

"You traitor" she cried when she saw Mei.

She even heard the word, "I think I hear the wedding bells"

And she slammed her window and cried everything on her pillow.

*Cell rings

"He..hello?" Elena answered.

"Hey Elena what are you doing?" Lay tuned up very happy.

"Uh.. Crying?" Elena said.

"Whip your tears and come here!" Lay said.

"I can't" Elena said.

"And why?" Lay asked.

"They are outside" Elena pouted.

"It's okay.. Just follow everything I'm gonna tell you.." Lay grinned evily.

"Uh.. okay?" Elena answered.

Zick's side.

'Damn this girl really clings alot. I wonder what Elena is doing' Zick thought. 'I enjoy my day very well with her.'

"HEY ZICK!" Timothyy shouted.

"Catch!" he said and trew the ball.

When they saw Elena pass by.

"Uh.. HEY ELENA!" Timothy greeted.

"Hey Timothy!" Elena shouted back and smiled and continued to ran.

Zick just stared and her as she walk out.

"Good job Elena!" Lay shouted.

"And what exactly are we doing here in the mall?" Elena sighed. "And can I please have my cloths and braids back? Please?"

"Uh.. No." Lay said.

"What are we doing here anyway?" Alison asked.

"Yeah what?" Elena asked.

"To spy?" Lay grinned.

"Spy who?"Alison asked.

"Teddy." Lay said.

"So I was the jealous jelly huh? Look at the situation now" Elena winked.

"Shut up." Lay winked back.

The spy started.

"There they are!" Elena pointed.

"Hey Zick Mei!" Anne shouted.

"And Zick and Mei is here as well?" Lay grinned.

"This is really tough. But I got to go home. ._." Alison said. "Why do I always miss the fun?"

"It's okay Alison. Meet you someother day!" Elena said.

"Sorry really" Alison said and walked away.

"Now let's get back to spying" Lay's eye sparkled.

"Yeah and I'm at the butt kicking sen-" Lay covered Elena's mouth and let go.

"What was that for?!" Elena shouted.

"Look. They both went to the comfort room" Lay grinned.

"And two guys were left alone"

"Alright let's go" Elena smiled and dragged Lay off.

Zick & Teddy's side.

"So what's wrong?" Zick asked.

"I don't know.. I think I'm falling for Anne" Teddy said. "She's so sweet and adorable."

"Yeah. Mei too. I think the reason why she pushed Elena was. She was jealous" Zick pouted. Something flashed Zick's mind.

"But something's telling me I shouldn't" Zick said. "Maybe this is love huh? So complicated."

Elena stopped. Lay just dragged her in.

"Hey you two!" Lay shouted and pointed them.

"Uh.. A tamer huh?" Anne said.

"A..." Elena said shocked.

"Lay... we gotta warn Zick and Teddy..! They are shape shifting Gorkas!" Elena continued.

"You think those guys would believe you? They are probably falling for us right now" Mei winked.

"We should have put more shape shifting colone So that even girls wouldn't know" Anne said.

"Ya think? Zick's my best friend I know he would belive me!" Elena shouted.

"Eh?" Mei and Anne we're laughing while they make their way outta the comfort room.

"If they wont belive in us, their dead" Elena smirked.

"Okay. I promise you Elena I'm SO GONNA KILL THAT GORKA!" Lay shouted.

"I know. Can I have some punch before you cut her vein?" Elena asked.

"The mei gorka. She's yours" Lay said and walked outta the comfort room.

So they tried to view Mei and Lay.

"Holding.. on.. stupid me" Elena murmured.

"Tell me they are not holding hands?" Lay asked as she smile.

"Uh.. They are?" Elena winked.

"OK DAMN I'M SO GONNA KILL THAT GORKA!" Lay burned in jealousy.

"So who's the jealous jelly huh?" Elena asked laughing at her.

"Let's get in action." Lay said. "Promise me btw. Don't cry huh?" she nodded.

5:00 they seperate.

"Bye Zick. Bye teddy!" Mei and Anne said.

"Finally." Lay said.

"WhoOO YAA!" Elena said, "Actionn!"

"What are you two doing here huh?" Teddy smirked.

"Uh.. we went shopping?" Lay smiled.

"Liar." Zick smirked.

"Zick! That Mei and Anne are shape shifting gorkas!" Elena shouted and ran tru them.

"What?" Teddy asked.

"Are you trying to make this up?" he continued.

"And why should I?" Elena smirked.

"She don't I was there they already told us that! They-" Lay said cutted.

"Don't make things up girls." Zick smirked.

"Maybe your envy at them huh?" Teddy asked.

"While they get the 'Fame'? There you are trying to pull them down?" Zick asked.

"And do I care about the 'fame'? HOLY SPIT ZICK! What's wrong with you?!" Elena smirked.

"There's nothing wrong with us!! Wrong with you correction?!" Zick shouted back.

"Why don't you two just belive in us huh?" Lay asked.

"Cause we_ love_ them." Teddy and Zick replied.

"What happened?!" Elena asked.

"Shut up!" Zick said and...

Elena was shocked so is Lay.

She got slapped by her... 'Special' friend.

"How could you do this Zick? I thought you we're my friend... "Elena murmured and nodded she was holding her right chick.

"Cause you ARE lying! If she is a gorka then why don't I sneeze huh?" Zick shouted.

"THAT's BECAUSE THEY PLACED SOMEKIND OF PERFUME!" Lay shouted.

"You know what Zick?"Elena said in a temper.

"I hate you!" Elena shouted back. "GO ON YOUR WITH HERE RIGHT?! THEN GO ON! I WONT WARN YOU ANYMORE!" she was crying.

Zick just stared at her. Not feeling anything for her than friends. But some of his heart was telling him to feel sad... Not at all...

"Dang.. Elena.. I told her not to cry,," Lay sighed.

"Wells.. I'm off good luck dying!" Lay smiled while deep inside she knows she was sad as well.. And left them.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Playing with destiny

"Elena!" Lay tuned up.

"I'm sorry." Elena mumbled. They we're at the cliff.

"I just can't stop my self for doing so."

"It's okay." Lay smiled. "I did too.

"So what are we gonna do?" Elena asked.

"What else?" Lay sweatdropped.

"Please don't tell me" Elena said covering her ears.

"We have to save them" she said.

"Ok. Damn." Elena cursed.

On the guy's side...

"What happened a while ago?" Teddy asked.

"I don't know" Zick sighed and put his hands behind his neck.

"But when I recall Elena cry..." Zick sighed and gave a sad face.

"Lay was crying too," Teddy said, "I don't understand girls"

"Mee too," Zick said.

"Psst" an old lady said.

"Uh.. hey? Are you calling us?" Teddy asked and pointed himself.

"Yes." she replied.

"Can you have these two?" the old lady asked.

"Uhh why? aren't those your items?" Zick asked.

"Yes but I got sold out so I might as well give this to you." she said.

"A key pendant?" Zick asked and got them.

"What are we suppose to do with this?" Teddy asked.

"Find the owner of the floating hearts. Those will be your destiny girls" the old lady said, "Well I'm going"

"Who exactly was that?" Zick asked

"Beats me" Teddy answered.

"Floating hearts?" Zick asked.

"Wait.. I think..." Teddy said.

"I think.. it's" Zick's eye sparkled. "It's Mrs. Swift!" he said and licked his tongue out.

"Ha-ha, Very funny" Teddy sighed.

"Or the cafeteria Lady?" Zick winked.

"PLEASE NOT THOSE MEATBALLS!" Teddy exclaimed and felt like vomiting.

"Hahaha" both laughed so much.

Tomorrow at school...

"Patty?" Mrs. swift asked.

"Here!"

"Mattie?"

"Here"

"Mei?"

"Heeree~"

"Anne?"

"HEARR"

"Elena?" Mrs. Swift asked, "Elena?"

"Lay?"

*Blag

"Sorry we're late" Lay said.

"Sorry" Elena smiled.

They sat down.

"What happened to both of you?" Alison whispered.

"Uh... We changed a bit?" Elena winked.

"Yeah a little?" Lay smiled.

"YOU MEANT ALOT!" Patty smiled at them.

"Ok fine" Elena said licking her tongue out.

"So what happened?" Alison asked.

"I'll tell you later" Lay addressed.

"So..." Mrs. Swift started. "There's an upcoming JS prom for the seniors and.. They asked our section if we can help decorate the ball room. Do you agree?"

"Yes ma'am" everyone agreed.

"As if we can disagree" Elena whispered.

"Yeah" Lay sighed.

"What? Ms. Elena?" Mrs. Swift asked and everyone stared at her.

"Huh? Ma'am I said it would be fun! Isn't it Lay?" Elena asked.

"Yes Ma'am! That would be very fun!" Lay said.

"Good. There's a voluntary then. You two could do it RIGHT?"

"Yeah." Elena and Lay said in a very bored tone.

"Any more volunteers?"

Six other students raised their hands. Try to guess? :P

At the Ball room.

"This sucks..." Elena sighed.

"Very..." Lay sighed."Why do we even agreed doing this huh?"

"So what happened?" Alison asked.

"It's all Elena's fault" Lay said.

"Me..? You said we should capture those gorka!" Elena said.

"Who's a gorka?" Alison asked.

"Mei & Anne?" Lay and Elena chorused.

"And Lay said we should help those two stupid dorks" Elena added.

"She wanted to be a tamer too." Lay explained.

"And we both changed physically" Elena said.

"Oh.." Alison sighed.

"Look at them over there" she pointed.

"They all look like dorks" Lay sighed.

"Agrees" Elena said.

"Maybe I should get going..." Alison smiled.

"Yeah Elena I think I should be at by window for a while" Lay sighed and left.

'Some friends' Elena sighed. Someone approached her.

"What do you want huh?!" Elena smirked.

"Uh.. To say sorry?" Zick asked.

"After the slap? No thanks" Elena sighed and turned around.

"So do you own the floating heart?" Zick asked.

"Wait.. How did you know about those floating heart? And how could I know I can trust you huh?" Elena smirked facing him.

"You trust me like uh.. a year ago?" Zick answered.

"Nope." Elena turned around again.

"Like it's not currently floating?" Zick asked in an I'm-not-dumb look.

"Huh? Where? YOU STALKER!" Elena shouted and left.

The floating heart followed her.

"Oh.. boy" Zick sighed.

Lay's side.

"Uh.. Hey Lay.." Teddy murmured.

"Oh hey..." Lay replied and grinned."What do you want?"

"Uh.. Do you own the floating little heart that you are currently playing with now?" Teddy sighed.

"Uhh.. No?" Lay said and hid it behind.

"Then who owns that?" Teddy asked.

"Why?" Lay smirked.

"An old lady said that the owner of the floating heart is our-"

"Forget it." Lay finished.

"Teddy my dear~!" Anne exclaimed.

"Your highness awaits" Lay nodded.


End file.
